Adelaide Osiris
Adelaide is a old-fashioned Reaper that aspires to be the best like her sister. Depending on the Reapers Mag/Int, depends on what souls they're allowed to have at each level. Since Adelaide is only 14 with standard stats, she can summon from insects up to humanoids. (This includes animals only up to the height of a big cat...like a jaguar.) Though as she improves, the strength of that soul and size increases. She can capture souls of those higher than her particular level, but she cannot use them till she gets to that stage in her abilities. Kinda like Pokemon. 'If you win a gym badge, a certain lvl pokemon will listen to you. History '''BORN FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL....'pretty accurate, but they call it the "Underworld". Adelaide actually comes from a long line of reapers, her father and the father before her, and his mother, the list goes on; you get the picture. With Adelaide's siblings taking over her fathers line of work, it was now her turn to do so. Every reaper is related in some way since they all came from the same ancestor in this case. The way most reapers work, they take the souls of those who are destined to die. With those, her line can either use them in battle, or to perform everyday tasks such as cleaning or cooking. They're doomed to whoever reaped their soul. With everyone of her family having attended Pandemonium to hone their skills as reapers, it was now her turn to do the exact same thing. Naturally, she knew the do's and don'ts from her siblings previous mistakes; Fredrick being the worse. He had gotten kicked out when he brought the soul of a Wyvern onto the school as a prank. Needless to say, he got kicked out. The best sibling out of the four? Nix. She had the looks, the grace, the power, it was someone that Adelaide idolized. She aspired to be like her sister, and even went to the lengths to use the same speech pattern as her dear older sister. Being the youngest, not much is expected from her in the beginning; but her parents are pleased to see she wants to do so well, and even went as far as give her a parasol that is the source of her magic. Without the parasol, she can only summon a maximum of 5 souls at a time with enough concentration. With her parasol, she can summon twice as manly with little concentration, and less strain. {Goes up by +2 '''without parasol per reaping point. ex: With a lot of concentration, she can summon 5 since her reaping stat is 8, usually she'd be able to summon 3 without concentration.} If something were to happen to their humanoid body, say extraction of soul or some sort of exposure, they reveal their true form. In this form, they can posses a nearby body or object for temporary living till their humanoid one regenerates. To truly kill a reaper, you must extract the soul and disintegrate it with spiritual (religious) magic. (Mind you mostly high priest(esses) only know about the extermination of Reapers. Reapers tend to keep their weaknesses to themselves.) Personality Her personality is rather strange. She's determined and has a strong sense of will power, she likes to be in the front lines when she shouldn't, not yet at the power level enough to sustain it. She speaks in an old pattern, and a new pattern; going from "Thou art a harlot" to "You're a slut." Adelaide has a resting bitch face put can be pretty friendly if you know her. Adelaide's main weakness: anything creepy. She loves what most would call creepy. A possessed doll with an ugly, creepy design? Her new best friend. Adelaide isn't necessarily one to judge others, she deals with dead people all day for fucks sake. If anyone was to be judged, it should be her. She'll always kick someone if she thinks their dead, just so she can see if they're still reap-able and powerful enough to her liking. She tends to flip switches between her moods with a small thing of lavender, claiming that emotions tend to get in between her and her work and that it's rather bothersome. Appearance Tends to dress up almost like a doll with her black parasol '''that is the source of her ability. She has hair as white as snow and skin as close to death as she can. She got skin as cold as ice and eyes as blue as the sky....they say if you look close enough, you can see the doomed souls she possesses. She has a blossoming figure since she's hit the right age for puberty, and has a bubble butt. Her true form is a mist-like fog shaped into a blob that zig-zags at the bottom to form a small tail with a floating skeletal head. It's color depends on the color of ones soul, hers is pure white. Attributes +2 points for Abhuman - Wis & Int Abilities '''Reaping: The ability to summon and extract souls to do ones bidding depending on their level and stats in Mag/Int. (See Summary for more info) Possible Summoning based on current stats: # Insects # Humanoids # Animals (Up to a big cat, like a Jaguar) Portal: The user can summon a dark portal where they can travel freely as long as they have been there before or have an address/coordinates. Very useful for reapers. Approved by (Here an admin will put their signature once this bio is complete and ready for RP.)